I'll Never Leave You
by Fuinn123
Summary: Revisiting the scene of Finn finding out who the true father is. Slight AU.


**I have wanted to write a one shot about this for about… well forever. And since I'm going through a little writers block for my other stories I figured I would write it now! Hopefully it turns out as well as I planned. And remember this is how I wish it would've gone down, so second half will be AU. (You will know when it turns AU)**

**I don't own Glee of course.**

**

* * *

**

"Finn, I have something to tell you."

Finn slowly put his history book back into his locker and turned to look at Rachel. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed Rachel's voice had suddenly gone serious.

"What would that be?" He cautiously asked her.

Rachel took a deep breath and looked up at him, "There's no easy way to really say this."

"Just tell me." Finn told her as he was starting to worry about what Rachel was going to tell him.

"Alright." Rachel began as she looked down at her feet, "You're not the father. Puck is." She mumbled almost inaudibly.

Finn's mouth slowly fell open. His mind began racing with a million questions he wanted to ask Rachel. He couldn't find the words to ask any of them though as he just stared at her.

"Finn I'm really sorry." Rachel told him still refusing to look him in the eyes.

Finn's mind began to race as Rachel began to explain how she knew it was true. He could feel his world begin to crumble around him. _It's not true._ He told himself over and over again in his mind. But the more he thought about it, the more what Rachel was saying made sense. Maybe that interaction Finn caught between Quinn and Puck in the home-ec room had meant something.

"Finn where are you going?" Rachel asked as Finn suddenly began his warpath towards the choir room.

Finn did not answer her as he picked up his pace as he turned the corner. He didn't really have a plan on what would happen once he reached there but he had a good feeling he would be throwing some punches.

Reaching the choir room, Finn made a beeline straight for Puck and sucker punched him.

"What the-!" Puck yelled as Finn jumped on top of him and continued to hit him. With each punch Finn grew angrier as he looked at his former best friends face.

Finn continued to throw punches with his right hand. He could feel the other Glee members gathering around the scene, yet none of them seemed to be trying to get Finn off of Puck.

"Come on, come on!" Mr. Schue yelled as he ran in seeing Finn punch Puck, "Get off him!" He yelled as along with the help of Matt and Mike he finally pulled Finn off Puck.

"Tell the truth!" Finn roared as he tried to throw Matt and Mike off of him.

"Punk just came in and sucker punched me!" Puck yelled back as Finn continued to fight against his holders.

"Don't play dumb." Finn fired back, "You're to dumb to play dumb!" Finn yelled, sure it didn't make sense but there were bigger things to worry about instead of making sense.

"Who told you this Finn?" Quinn asked, she sounded as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Obviously it was Rachel." Kurt quickly told them.

Finn looked around at all of his fellow Glee kids. It was as if they already knew what was going on.

"What?" Rachel asked, sounding completely scared, "I didn't do anything."

Finn looked at her, now she was going to lie too?

"Yeah." Finn said catching his breath, "It was Rachel, but I want to hear it from you. I want to hear it from both of you."

"Finn just calm down." Mr. Schue said stepping up in front of Finn.

_Was he serious?_ Was all Finn could think as it was like Mr. Schue was defending Puck and Quinn.

"No!" Finn said as he lost it again, "Their both lying to me!" He roared as he backed himself away from Mr. Schue.

Finn looked Quinn straight in the eyes seeing tears begin to fall.

"Is it true?" Finn asked getting desperate, "Just tell me, i-is it true?" This was hurting him so much confronting her. He prayed that she would step up and prove him wrong with proof that it was actually Finn's baby.

Quinn slowly began to walk up towards Finn, more tears falling now. She stopped just before she reached him and took a deep breath. _Please tell me I'm wrong._ Finn kept telling himself.

"Yes." Quinn breathed as tears began to fall again, "Puck is the father." She weakly said as her breath hitched and tears fell freely.

Finn looked at her dumbly for what felt like an eternity. How could this be happening? They had been so in love, or so he thought. He did everything for her. If she wanted a midnight snack, he got it. If she needed a back massage, he massaged her. There were countless things that Finn did for Quinn, and it was all for nothing.

Finn tried to catch his breath as he could feel the lump forming in his throat. "So al-all of t-that stuff about the hottub." Finn began as he stopped to try to regain his voice, "You just made that up?" Finn barely squeaked out as he could feel tears threatening to fall.

"You were stupid enough to buy it." Puck angrily yelled at Finn.

Was he serious? Here was his now former best friend throwing gas on to the fire that was Finn's anger. Finn took another lunge at Puck before Mr. Schue stepped in again.

Quinn began to cry again as she tried to speak to Finn, "I am so sorry." She said as her voice cracked.

Finn looked back to her eyes and saw the tears falling. What is she was sincere? Or it could just be her pregnancy hormones. Finn studied her eyes for a few seconds before shaking his head.

"Screw this." Was all he could say as he turned around and angrily karate kicked Mr. Schue's chair over.

"Finn wait!" Mercedes yelled as she chased off after him down the hallway.

Mercedes turned the corner to see Finn walking with a meaning towards the exit. She ran off after him to find him not heading for his car, but for the football field.

Finn had no desire to look at any of them right now. After all they had lied to him, if they were his true friends wouldn't they have told him? Obviously they knew since none of them were surprised.

"Finn you need to let me talk to you!" Mercedes yelled as he walked up the stands and sat down right in the middle of the highest row.

"Not now." Finn mumbled as he put his head in his hands and let the tears fall. After all it was Mercedes who was with him. He highly doubted that she would make fun of him for crying.

"Look, you don't need to talk." Mercedes gently told him as she sat down next to him, "Just hear me out."

Finn weakly nodded his head as he waited for Mercedes to continue.

"I know this hurts and all because she lied to you." Mercedes said in the nicest way she could, "But don't you think that it means something that she chose you as the father even though… well." Was all Mercedes could say as she didn't want to bring up the whole Puck part.

Finn just stared into his hands as he heard Mercedes talk. How could she expect him to just listen and agree with her after what was happening to him? For goodness sakes a bomb had just been dropped on him.

"Look Finn," Mercedes continued as Finn finally looked up at her, "I'm not saying that you need to run in there and forgive her, but I think you need to at least talk to her before doing anything drastic."

Finn looked at Mercedes, maybe she was right. Maybe he did need to hear Quinn out.

"Okay." Was all Finn said as he wiped his eyes with the collar of his undershirt.

Mercedes got up and made her way down the steps. Finn remained still, unsure if he should follow her or remain where he was. When she didn't turn around to motion for him, he took that as his clue to stay put.

The minutes dragged on as Finn remained where he was as he waited for Quinn. What if she didn't want to talk to him and she just jumped into Puck's arms? Finn quickly pushed that thought out of his mind as he let out a loud sigh.

Just as Finn was about to return his head to his hands, something caught his eye, that something was Quinn Fabray slowly making her way up the stairs. Even though he should be pissed as hell, he couldn't get himself to make Quinn climb all of those stairs as he got up to meet her halfway.

"Finn." Quinn breathed as she looked up at him.

Finn took a deep breath and closed his eyes to think of best how to handle this situation.

"Look, let's just sit down." Finn said as he took a seat on the cold metal.

Quinn simply nodded and took a seat next to him, smoothing her dress out of imaginary wrinkles.

"Quinn." Finn finally said after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, "Why?" Was all Finn could say.

Quinn looked up at Finn to see him staring at her with fresh tears in his eyes. It was breaking her heart even more to see him like this. The lump in her throat was growing as she took a deep breath.

"This is going to sound really immature and childish." Quinn finally began as she looked down at her hands.

Finn didn't reply as he waited for her to continue.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to watch you and Rachel before I joined Glee?" Quinn asked looking up at him. Her gaze was cutting right through him.

"After your little Push It performance I could feel myself start to lose you." Quinn continued as new tears began to form in her eyes, "You know how insecure I am."

Finn continued to just stare at her. What he was hearing was all true but she couldn't blame him for it could she?

"I'm not saying that what I did was right because I'm insecure." Quinn told him looking back down at her hands as she rubbed her hands together, "But I started to feel fat and worthless, and I knew that Puck always said how sexy I was so I called him up."

Finn started to form his hands into fists again at hearing Puck's name. Some best friend he was.

"I didn't want or expect to do anything but have him complement me." Quinn continued, "But he brought wine coolers and I didn't think much of them. He just said all of the right things and next thing I know I don't have my v-virginity anym-anymore." Quinn spit out as she started to cry.

As much as Finn didn't want to, he took her into his arms as she cried into his shirt. He didn't say anything as she continued to cry, he just slowly rubbed her back.

"Finn I am so s-sorry." She whimpered from his shirt.

"Shh." Was all Finn could think to say as she continued to cry.

"Y-you don't understand." Quinn continued to say as her voice cracked, "I _can't_ lose you."

Finn tensed up at hearing this. It was breaking his heart hearing her say all of this. He knew he shouldn't be feeling sorry for her. People should be feeling sorry for _him_.

Finn closed his eyes once more as he thought of what to say. He had to say something as she continued to cry.

After a couple minutes of deep thought, he knew what he was going to do.

"Quinn." He finally said as he took one last deep breath, "You'll never lose me."

Quinn suddenly froze in his arms. She remained motionless as Finn looked down at her. He heard her sniffle as she slowly moved back out of his arms to look at him.

"R-really?" She asked him hopefully, her eyes studying him for truth.

"As much as I should hate you," Finn told her, "I just can't."

Quinn wiped her eyes with her hands as she continued to study him with her eyes.

"It doesn't mean that I can fully forgive you yet." Finn continued as he took her hand into his, "But I am not going to leave you."

"You don't know how much it means to me for you to say that." Quinn told him as he squeezed her hand.

Finn looked at her as he stood up, still holding her hand. "Come on, let's get back to school."

Quinn smiled a little as she stood up and joined him down the stairs and back towards school.

She thought to herself as she looked down to see her hand still entwined with Finn's, maybe things were going to work out after all.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it! That is my take on how I wish it would have all played out, but unfortunately it didn't. I'm thinking that I am going to rewrite some more Fuinn scenes from Season 1. Well please review!**


End file.
